Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to oral hygiene, and in particular to an oral hygiene device and method of using and making the same.
State of the Art
Proper oral hygiene includes careful and frequent brushing with a toothbrush to help prevent build-up of plaque bacteria on the teeth. In addition to brushing, cleaning between teeth may help to prevent build-up of plaque bacteria. Cleaning between teeth may be done with dental floss or interdental brushes.
However, ranging from the process taking too much time to fingers being too large, the justifications for not flossing one's teeth are numerous, and many persons simply have difficulty with the mechanics of flossing even after learning to do it the right way.
It would therefore be advantageous to address these justifications and provide a new and improved oral hygiene device, including methods of using and manufacturing the same.